Lucina
'''Lucina '''is a major character in VAF and one of the main protagonists in the Fire Emblem series. About The daughter of Chrom and gifted with the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, on her left eye, like in the present timeline, future Lucina was born to Chrom and his wife after the Ylisse-Plegia War. In game, her mother can be either: Sumia, Sully, Robin, Maribelle, Olivia or a nameless Village Maiden (if Chrom is unmarried by the time Chapter 11 happens and all five are either married, incapacitated or he does not have enough support points with them). She had a special bond with her parents, especially Chrom who taught her swordplay. After Chrom's death at the hands of Grima, Lucina inherited the Falchion and attempted to fight Grima. She never learned who killed her father, however, her only clue was that her father's murderer was someone close to him. At some point, her mother was also killed in battle. With the world on the brink of destruction, Lucina was down to only her closest allies, the other children of the Shepherds (and in the game, her younger sibling, depending on who her mother was). In the future, where she was originally from, Lucina and some of the other children arrive at Mount Prism. Despite the fact that she only possesses four of the Fire Emblem's Gemstones, the fifth having been lost, Lucina still hopes that Naga will grant her the ability to defeat Grima. She goes into the temple by herself and attempts to request Naga's aid, managing to summon Naga in the process. After conversing with Naga, Lucina reports to the others that while the Awakening Ceremony cannot be performed with only four Gemstones, Naga informed her of another way to save the world: go back in time to prevent Grima's resurrection. She is unsure if the rest of the children will go along with the plan, but Inigo is confident that they will place their trust in her decision, while Brady is less certain. Some time later, Lucina explains the option to return to the past to the rest of the children at Ylisstol. Inigo, Owain, Severa, and Cynthia agree with the plan, while Brady, Gerome, and Kjelle wish to stay in the future, and Laurent, Nah, Noire, and Yarne are undecided. Lucina says that she will respect if anyone decides to stay, but she will go even if she has to do so alone. She also mentions that since the Outrealm Gate will open in three days, everyone will have time to decide what to do. On the final day before the Outrealm Gate opens, Ylisstol is abruptly attacked by Grima and his force of Risen. Lucina manages to fight back against the Risen, but the soldiers fighting alongside her are killed when Grima arrives. Lucina attempts to stand her ground against Grima, whom boasts of his victory and mocks the death of Lucina's parents. Grima moves in to finish her, but she is saved when Gerome pulls her to safety, aided by Cynthia and Noire. Lucina speculates that Grima must have learned of their plan to return to the past, and requests that Gerome drop her onto Grima's head to attack him. He does so, and Lucina manages to wound Grima by impaling him with Falchion before once again being pulled to safety by Gerome, forcing Grima to retreat. However, Lucina realizes that the rest of Ylisstol has been completely destroyed by the Risen, killing everyone but the twelve remaining children. Lucina arrives in the burning village just in time to prevent Owain and Inigo from sacrificing themselves to aid the others. She tells them and the rest of the children that Ylisstol is beyond saving, and the only thing that they can do is flee. She silently apologizes to Chrom for failing to protect Ylisse before retreating to a nearby forest. Lucina says to the children that while it is too late to defeat Grima in their future, they can still return to the past to save the world. Inigo and Owain anticipate saving the world and returning to the future, but Lucina admits that there is something she didn't tell them previously: she does not know if they can return to their world after leaving it. Lucina reaffirms that it is impossible to defeat Grima, and she will return to the past to stop him even if she has to do it by herself. She understands that the rest are still undecided, and asks that they meet her at Mount Prism by daybreak if they decide to go with her. Before she goes there herself, Lucina heads to the ruins of Ylisstol to say goodbye to her parents. Lucina reaches Mount Prism and finds that no one else is there. She is saddened, but prepares to leave before she is attacked by invading Risen. Fighting by herself, Lucina realizes that she could only fight on previously due to her friends supporting her, and she thanks them for their help before tearfully strengthening her resolve to save the world, though she would rather not do it by herself. Just then, the rest of the children arrive to help, reassuring Lucina that they are all going together. After the Risen are slain, Gerome offers to give Lucina a mask to conceal her identity when they go to the past. She initially chooses a pair of massive glasses before a disgusted Severa picks out a butterfly mask for her instead. Noire and Nah reflect upon Lucina's unconventional fashion sense before she begins to weep with joy, glad that they can all laugh together again. She also admits that she was wrong in claiming that she could do everything by herself, but Nah and Severa reaffirm that they'll always be together. The group realizes that Grima and the Risen are attacking the temple, and Lucina urges the others to go on ahead of her while she covers them. Putting on the mask, Lucina bids farewell to her world as she declares that she will change her fate.